Amongst the Ruins
by LateNiteSlacker
Summary: Through an act of fate, Lloyd and Genis discover hidden feelings for one another. How will Lloyd express his newfound feelings without scaring Genis away? (Warning: Shounen-ai and light yaoi! If you don't like that sort of thing, this isn't your fic!)


Title: Amongst the Ruins

Author: Marika

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Through an act of fate, Lloyd and Genis discover hidden feelings for one another. How will Lloyd express his newfound feelings without scaring Genis away?

Author's notes: Wow, this is by far the longest hour-fic I've ever written. (And the only hour-fic for that matter!) This was initially meant to be a one-shot. If anyone wants to see more of this, review and tell me you liked it! If not, then Lloyd and Genis will be put on the back burner for a while where they can have their smut in secret. :evil smirk:

* * *

"Lloyd wait up!" Genis cried, racing as fast as he could towards the retreating boy. "No fair! You know I can't run that faAA!" 

Suddenly, Genis tripped over his own feet! At the sound of the impact, Lloyd turned around and ran back to his friend. "Genis! Ouch, that looks like it hurts. Are you ok?"

"Yeah…." Genis mumbled feebly. He was really getting sick of his lack of physical abilities, but there was nothing he could do about it. It didn't end with just tripping over everything, actually. The fact that he was a good five years younger than Lloyd also posed some problems…

"You know, you've really got to work on that running of yours… and not tripping." Lloyd observed.

The smaller boy quickly whacked his friend over the head, in a very unfriendly way. "Oh shut up Lloyd! You know that I'm no good at physical things!"

"Yeah I know…" Lloyd smirked, for once having a devilish thought. This, in any other sense, was very unlike Lloyd.

Of course, this meant that Genis picked it up right away. "W-what are you saying Lloyd!" He stammered, flushing in spite of himself. Without another thought, he quickly picked himself up off the ground, thankful for once that they were alone, without the protection of people like his sister to beat up Lloyd. Without Raine here, she wouldn't notice the obvious embarrassment in the boy's very eyes, the hidden despair that caught in his throat every time he was painfully reminded that he could never be as good as Lloyd. Not physically anyway.

"Indignation!" Genis cried, then ran far away from Lloyd so that he could watch the Lloyd fireworks go off. And the cool effects that happened whenever he cast indignation.

A minute or so later, Lloyd emerged from the rubble of the once-was ruins of Stonehenge. "Oh well, looks like Raine doesn't get to observe those ruins!" He laughed, despite the fact that his clothes were nearly charred off of him.

"Lloyd! How can you be so carefree at a time like this!" The short boy nearly yelled at him. He had been expecting for Lloyd to say something back to him, some sort of witty comment that could only be described as "something Lloyd would say." However, he hadn't expected for the boy to brush off his most powerful lightning spell as if it were nothing! Inside his tiny chest, Genis wept cold tears of remorse. He truly wasn't as good as Lloyd. Not in any way. Slowly, he sunk to his small knees and began to cry.

"Genis? Are you ok? Did you somehow hit yourself with your own spell?" Lloyd asked, genuine concern in his soulful brown eyes. He knelt down next to the boy and tried to place a hand on his shoulder.

Immediately, Genis swatted it away. "No! Lloyd look at you! Look at me… this …. I-I can't anymore… I just…."

"Woah woah Genis Sage, calm down!" Lloyd held his hands up defensively, mocking the tone of voice that Raine used whenever Genis was doing something that would only hurt him in the end. Though the brown haired boy didn't know this yet, the fact that he had called Genis by his full name struck the smaller boy even deeper.

"Lloyd, now you even presume to act more mature than me? I can't believe you Lloyd! You're so … so… so MEAN!" The silver haired boy began to weep even more copious tears of sadness.

Lloyd was very confused, to say the least. Why was Genis acting so strangely? And why were his clothes half burnt off? Oh yeah, that was because of the Indignation spell. "Genis, I… I'm sorry. I don't know what else to say, because I don't know what is wrong. Will you tell me what is wrong?" He asked with a caring sigh. Again, he placed his hand on Genis's shoulder, but this time the other boy made no move to remove it.

"Ok fine. I'll tell you." Genis spoke, oddly calmly. He took a couple of shallow breaths before looking Lloyd in the eyes. His tearful azure eyes met his friends, and despite the pain in his heart, he could not help but smile and shake his head. He could never stay mad at Lloyd. He was just too much of an idiot. "Lloyd… I don't know if you've realized it, but something has changed in the way I look at you…"

Lloyd tilted his head to the side, scratching his hair in befuddlement. "Hmm? Well, my clothes _are _half burnt off, thanks to you, but I don't think I look any differently than I used to…"

Genis had to wonder if Lloyd was really as much of a moron as he seemed to be. "Lloyd, I like you." The boy stated, blushing furiously.

"Yeah, I like you too Genis! That's why we're friends!" Lloyd said cheerfully. "So that's all you were trying to say?"

"No no no!" Genis cursed Lloyd's stupidity underneath his breath. "Lloyd, oh how can I put this… I always liked you as a friend before, but now I think I like you even more than that." The boy stated, blushing furiously.

"What… what are you saying Genis?" Lloyd blinked a couple of times, still confused.

"Lloyd, I like you even _more _than as a friend." The smaller boy said simply, his blush still lingering on his delicate cheeks. "I have.. really deep feelings for you."

"Genis… what do you mean?" The brown haired boy shook his head, inquiring his friend again about these strange words.

"Uurg! Lloyd! Don't be a moron! I care deeply for you! I would risk my feeble life for you to save you if I could! I … I really really really like you Lloyd!" Genis said, shutting his eyes to blot out the pain of having to be so dreadfully blunt.

"What! Genis!" Lloyd was shocked, taken aback even. "What are you saying!"

"Lloyd you stupid idiot!" Genis realized that Lloyd was likely to never understand what he was trying to say. So quickly, he leaned in and placed a tender and sweet kiss on Lloyd's lips. Sighing despite himself, the boy sat back again. Softly he spoke again. "There Lloyd… do you understand now? Even though you probably don't care about me or see me that way, I can't help the way I feel about you, and I had to let you know. I love you Lloyd."

"Genis…" Lloyd sat transfixed, staring unblinking into his friend's eyes, replaying what had just happened again and again in his mind, trying to make sense of it and make sure that what he was about to say wasn't the wrong thing and wouldn't make Genis even more upset.

"Lloyd… if you dare say 'what are you saying' again, I swear…" Genis began, but stopped when his half clothed friend embraced him, hugging his smaller frame close to him.

"Oh Genis… I never thought…" Lloyd breathed in deeply, tripping over his own words despite himself. "Genis, I didn't know you cared about me so much too."

When they pulled back, Genis could see the soft smile that rested on his brown haired friend's lips. "Lloyd… are you saying… ?"

"Genis, I love you too." He shook his head slightly, and laughed. "I just didn't know how to say it before."

"You… didn't…?" Came the feeble reply.

"No, I didn't… but you know, I've learned something today. Even though I held you close to me in my heart, I couldn't say what my soul truly wanted me to say the most. I could motivate people to fight for my cause, but I couldn't fight for what I really wanted deep inside me. I didn't have the strength to realize what I was feeling, and I didn't have the strength to say it. But you, Genis, had the courage to say what I couldn't say. You told me your true and honest feelings despite my … ahhah… stupidity." Lloyd lectured heartfully.

Genis listened, every word filling his soul with more hope than the last. Oddly, he didn't feel as weak anymore. He felt as though for once he had done something right, and that he had done more for Lloyd this day than he ever had in the past. Except maybe that one time when he saved him from that trap. And the bears. "Lloyd…" He flushed even deeper, and leaned in to kiss his newfound love on the lips. This was the most elated feeling he had felt in such a long time that he couldn't even remember when.

"Nnn… Genis…" Lloyd moaned, leaning in closer to the smaller boy, holding him close in his arms. Suddenly, he had some rather naughty thoughts. Thoughts that he had thought were long forgotten, yet thoughts that he visited every night in his dreams. Thoughts of his love for Genis, and of what he would love to do with the boy if he ever knew…

He reached his inquisitive hands underneath Genis's shirt, gently exploring the boy's bare skin.

Immediately, Genis pulled away. "Lloyd, what are you doing!"

"Don't worry Genis, I promise that this will be something good."

(A little while later…)

Lloyd sat back up and embraced Genis tightly again. "There… how was that?"

"I never thought…" The elvin boy began, then shook his head. "No, I never knew anything could be so…. pleasurable…"

The swordsman laughed at his friend's odd choice in words. "Didn't I tell you that you'd like it?" He winked and brought Genis onto his lap, hugging him tighter than before.

Genis, being no dummy, noticed something different about Lloyd's body, and touched that something through what was left of his charred clothing. "You did that for me… would you like me to do that for you?" He asked, somewhat uncertain about the etiquettes of this sort of thing.

"No." Without hesitation, Lloyd shook his head, silently cursing his unruly sex drive. When he saw the crushed look on Genis's face, he amended, "At least… not yet. I don't think you're ready for this sort of thing yet, and I…" Lloyd trailed off, not wanting to voice the end of that statement. He didn't trust himself to not do something stupid in the middle of his mindless passion and hurt Genis. He couldn't live with himself if he did something terrible like that to his best friend and newfound lover.

"You what?" The silver haired elf inquired.

"No, it's nothing." Lloyd shook his head, deciding to battle with those demons when the time came. Hopefully by then, he would have figured out a way to prevent himself from unknowingly harming Genis. Deciding that he couldn't end on this note, Lloyd hugged Genis again before helping him stand up and get dressed again. "But now that you've given me the strength to show you how much I love you, perhaps I can show you something even better later…"

* * *

Post Fic notes: 

Wanna see the uncensored version of this fic? Look at my user profile, there's a link for you there. ;)

Like I said before, if anyone wants to see more of this fic, review and say so!

Till next time!


End file.
